


I hope Thor will be mad soon.

by AbbyGibbs



Series: Tender or sexy moments [4]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Established James Bond/Olivia Mansfield, Established Relationship, F/M, God of Thunder - Freeform, Love, Make me forget, Norse Mythology - Freeform, Olivia's afraid of thunder and lightning, Thor - Freeform, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 03:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: Olivia's afraid of Thunder and lighting, though she hopes it will be there soon.





	I hope Thor will be mad soon.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shattered](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14670783) by [tayryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn). 



**I hope Thor will be mad soon.**

By AbbyGibbs.

 

This story's inspired by Tayry's drabble "Shattered"

 

 

In the living room, Olivia Mansfield sat on the couch facing the window, smiling dreamingly. She didn't hear him approach, and so jumped slightly at the sound of his voice.

 

"I hope you're smiling because you’re thinking of me."

 

"Yes and no."

 

James frowned at her response. "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, as he sat next to her on the couch.

 

"I was thinking of Thor, the God of thunder in the Norse Mythology."

 

"But you hate thunder and lightning, Olivia."

 

"Yes, I do, but I love how you make me forgot about it when he happens to be mad. I love when you make love to me when thunder's rolling," she explained.

 

"So, that's why you're looking at the skies. You’re hoping the clouds will darken soon, aren't you?"

 

"I always knew you were a clever man, 007."

 

He chuckled, stood, and moved in front of her. James reached for her hands and pulled her up. “You know, you don't need an excuse for me to make love to you,” he said, then ducking his head, he kissed her.

 

The kiss rapidly deepened, and they kissed for several moments before it finally slowed, and then stopped. James pressed his forehead against hers as he tried to regain control over his racing heart and his breathing.

 

Olivia looked up at him, saying nothing. She simply smiled.

 

Then they heard it, the thunder. It wasn't close, but it would come closer soon enough.

 

Olivia's smile grew. "For once in my life I'm smiling because the thunder rolls.”

 

The End.

 


End file.
